


What Was Your First Clue?

by A_Damned_Scientist



Category: Farscape
Genre: F/M, Gap Filler, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:26:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Damned_Scientist/pseuds/A_Damned_Scientist
Summary: John puts his foot in it with Caroline, Aeryn reaps the benefits.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SC95, Missing Moments. I have a character-of-the-week and an explosion, but sadly no vomit. Setting: Terra Firma. Sexual references but no actual smut.
> 
> Thanks: To Laura for the Beta Read
> 
> Not mine and no money made.

What Was Your First Clue?

 

Caroline sipped on her chardonnay and tried to figure out what was up with John. What had been up with him all weekend, actually.

It was Saturday evening, halfway through their dirty weekend at Sawyers Mill, and John was cooking the fish he had caught earlier for their dinner. He popped the plastic tray containing a supermarket ready-prepared potato something or other in the microwave and the beep sounded as the device started to do its thing. The fish smelled wonderful.

Unfortunately something else stunk.

Caroline was most perplexed. The John she had shared good, fun times with four years ago had been… well, he had been enthusiastic and fun and attentive, but he had been pretty vanilla in bed for all of that. Not that she had really minded. A fine, toned ass, and an even finer set of arms had always helped her to look past his lack of imagination in the sack. Four years ago, kinky for him had meant silk sheets, rose petals and a bottle of bubbly. Trying a new position had meant letting her go on top sometimes.

But now all that seemed to have changed. Some odd things had happened during their short break at Sawyers Mill… actually, strike that, the oddness had started even before they had set out: When they had been making their plans he had asked if she had any leather biker gear, and if she had, maybe could she wear it on the drive up? She’d scoffed at that suggestion. It was hardly the look she normally went for, after all. It had all seemed like a joke until push had come to shove. She still recalled his disappointed frown on Friday morning, when she had come to pick him up dressed in her normal soft pastels.

Who did she know who dressed like that? Well, there was the alien woman who’d been at the Crichtons’ house when she’d shown up with mistletoe and bubbly. As John pulled onto the freeway Caroline had casually asked him about Aeryn.

“Just a shipmate. Nothing more.”

Hmm.

“Yeah, just a shipmate.” If he hadn’t repeated his assertion, in a slightly regretful tone of voice, she might have actually believed him. Or at least given him the benefit of the doubt.

Then, once they’d got to the Mill, he’d seemed a bit standoffish all Friday afternoon. He’d not really played with her and payed attention to her the way he used to. Until the evening had come. And then, instead of the wine-dine-and-strictly missionary John of old he’d started playing a bit more rough with her. Shoving. Grappling. Picking up. Tossing on the bed. Clothes torn off instead of gently undone.

Not that she had minded, but it was unexpected. But not half as unexpected as when he’d asked her to pin him to the bed and clamp his head between her thighs.

She’d laughed and asked him if Aeryn had done that with him. He’d replied that there was “Nothing going on there. Nothing at all.” Did he think she wouldn’t realise that that wasn’t actually an answer to her question? Or that he’d repeated himself. Again. Idiot.

She still clamped his head firmly between her thighs, though, and had been thoroughly rewarded for her athleticism.

And now, cooking their Saturday evening meal, he seemed distracted again: the loud bang… no, the loud EXPLOSION from the microwave underlined her thoughts and told her that he’d tried cooking the pre-prepared potato gratin without piercing the lid. As she was closer she opened the door and waved the steam away. She sighed to herself. Idiot.

“We’re gonna need to get something else, I reckon,” she tried to laugh it off as she surveyed the wreckage.

“There’s a 7-Eleven out on the Lake Road,” John gently spun her round and smoothed her hair from her cheek in a soothing, placating gesture, pinning her against the countertop in a most satisfying but un-John like way.

“Hmm,” Caroline nodded. “I could be there and back in five…”

“Hey hun…” he twirled a strand of her long, blonde hair around and between his fingers then inspected it. “Have you ever thought about dying your hair? I reckon you’d look good as a brunette. Maybe even black.“

“You WHAT?” Caroline could scarcely believe her ears.

“You could get some Clairol along with the potatoes, try it out tonight..?” John waded on, deeper into the mire he had conjured.

“John… “ Caroline snagged his hand, untangled it from her hair and fixed him with a serious stare. “I want you to answer me honestly. Have you got some sort of thing for Aeryn?”

“No. No!” He averted his eyes and ran his fingers and thumb across his lips. “Why on Earth would you think that?” He bit on his lips and gave her a little boy caught with his fingers in the till look.

“Oh, just… call it a hunch,” Caroline sighed.

“No.” he protested again. “No! Nothing going on there at all.”

Yeah, right. Nothing goin’ on there at all. She could barely stop herself from saying her thoughts out loud. Well, Aeryn might have taught him a lot of things in the sex-department, but she sure hadn’t taught him how to be a better liar.

Still, John was much more fun in the sack now. Caroline reckoned she owed Aeryn for a delightfully naughty, if ultimately doomed weekend. If she got the chance, she’d have to return the favour, maybe by helping the two clueless idiots work it all out?

 

The End


End file.
